The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to elevator car operations and maintenance and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for conducting automatic testing of an elevator car door interlock and deterrent device.
In a typical elevator or lift installation, the vertically moving elevator car is positioned so as to align its entrance with corresponding openings at a plurality of landings in a multi-floor building. Modern installations typically have one or more horizontally sliding doors disposed on the elevator car and at least one sliding door disposed on each of the landing floors, all of which remain closed during movement of the elevator car within a hoistway.
Upon arrival of the elevator car at a floor or landing, a door opening mechanism is activated which drives the elevator car door horizontally for permitting access to the elevator car. In typical installations, a door coupler employing one or more vanes projecting from the surface of the elevator car door in the direction of the adjacent landing door engages various structures, for example vanes, rollers, or other protrusions projecting from the landing door, to drive the landing door horizontally, thereby permitting passengers to traverse between the car and landing.
Elevator codes and regulations require that the elevator landing door remain fastened securely and not open beyond a specified tolerance against unauthorized entry unless an elevator car is positioned directly adjacent the landing. Likewise, in certain countries, the elevator car door must remain latched against manual movement unless the elevator car is positioned so as to register with a landing. Various mechanisms and systems have been employed to secure and unsecure landing and elevator car doors as the elevator car traverses the elevator hoistway. Existing interlock systems are typically actuated by solenoids or are mechanically linked to the door coupler. These interlock systems require inspection and have regular service requirements. There is a desire to automate and reduce or eliminate scheduled inspections and maintenance. As such, solutions to eliminate risks for technicians and save inspection and maintenance times would be desirable.